ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The English Roses (TV series)
'''The English Roses (The Animated Series) '''is a animated UK cartoon series based off the book series, The English Roses (by Madonna). The show airs on Disney Channel, Disney xD, and 4KidsTV (plays on Pop Girl in the UK). The show recently ended season 1. A season 2 is announced. About Meet 5 girls, Binah Rossi, Nicole Rissman, Grace Harrison, Charlotte Ginsberg, and Amy Brook, as they learn things in life, such as jealously, friendship, and more! Characters Nicole Rissman Is a very smart girl, and was the first leader of the English Roses Binah Rossi Is a very kind girl, and became the second leader of the English Roses. When the English Roses only had 4 members, they were jealous of Binah Grace Harrison Is the sporty girl in the group. She plays football (or soccer), and has 2 older twin brothers Charlotte Ginsberg Is very rich and posh. It is said in a episode that she has a pet horse Amy Brook Amy LOVES fashion. Due to her fashion sketches, she got a part-time job at Fashion Trends Other characters To be added.... Episodes (season 1) * The English Roses And The Green-Eyed Monster (based off The English Roses book) * Hello Binah! (Book/Filler episode) * School Dance! The English Roses's Greatest Crush?! (based off The English Roses: Too Good To Be True) * Get To Know The Roses! (based off from The English Roses: Friends For Life! this episode tells about the main characters, and their stories) * Goodbye Grace?? (based off The English Roses: Goodbye Grace?) * Grace Is Back! Football Game! (filler episode) * Nicole's Old Friend! A New English Rose? (based off The English Roses: The New Girl) * The English Roses Adventure (filler episode) * A Rose By Any Other Name (based off The English Roses: A Rose By Any Other Name) * The Big Play! Charlotte's Great Acting! (filler episode) * Amy And The Big Sister Blues (based off The English Roses: Big Sister Blues) * Amy, The Big Sister! (filler episode) * Binah's New Crush! A New And Improved Binah?! (based off The English Roses: Being Binah) * Hooray For The Holidays! (based off The English Roses: Hooray For The Holidays!) * The English Roses Christmas Special! (Filler episode, but is connected to Hooray For The Holidays! episode. This was the only english roses episode that was a hour long, due to being a special episode.) * A Perfect Pair! Nicole And The Rumors? (based off The English Roses: A Perfect Pair) * The Runway Rose. Amy's Part-Time Job (based off The English Roses: Runway Rose) * Ready, Set, Vote! (based off The English Roses: Ready, Set, Vote!) * Amy's New Job! (filler episode) * American Dreams! Going To Grace's Hometown! (based off The English Roses: American Dreams) * Charlotte And The Dreaded Test (filler episode) * Grace And The Big Game! What Could Possibly Go Wrong? (filler episode) * Nicole's Rival? (filler episode) * Binah And The Kind Cat In The Rain (filler episode) * The English Roses Summer Vacation! Summer Time! (filler episode) * Catch The Bouquet! (based off The English Roses: Catch The Bouquet! this was the final episode for season 1. A season 2 is announced) Episodes (season 2) To be added.... Trivia * While the books never mentioned the English Roses having a leader, the girls in the show made Nicole the first leader of the group, then Binah the second leader * The year release date for the show was originally going to be in 2015/2016, but was finally made in 2017 * The show was made in the UK, and was able to air in North America (the show airs in both countries) * There is a french dub for the show, but the channel it airs on is unknown * There is a spanish dub for the show, but the channel it airs on is unknown * Although the book series only ended with 12 books, the show is still currently ongoing * Thanks to the show getting popular, the original books for The English Roses were released back in stores * The narrators funny sayings are kept in the show * In the book series, Amy had a part-time job at a Teen Fashionista week. In the show, she only worked at Teen Fashionista week for only a few weeks, and later got a (better) job at Fashion Trends * The show has episodes from the book's dialogue, but most of the episodes mostly have fillers * The show has a cartoon/anime look that is the same animation art from Amethyst Princess Of Gemworld (the 2013 series of Amethyst Princess Of Gemworld) * It was said that there was going to be a movie for the show, but there were no further news. It was believed that this could have been a internet hoax See also * The sequel to the show, The English Roses: Back Again! it has a new cast of characters Category:Animated Series Category:TV Shows based on books Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:4Kids TV Category:Pop Girl Category:Disney Channel (USA)